1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing blocks, and more particularly to a pipe positioning device for pipe expander, which ensures positive positioning of the pipe to be expanded, facilitating pipe expanding operation and increasing the yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
When connecting two pipes in a line, the conventional method is to expand one end of each pipe using a pipe expander, and then to attach each pipe to a respective one end of a pipe connector, and then to crimp each pipe onto the pipe connector using a pipe crimping device. However, if the pipe protrudes over the front end of the mold in the pipe expander during the expanding operation, the pipe gets no support can be biased and damaged. If the pipe is retracted too far in the mold, the expanded part of the pipe will be insufficient for positively securing to the pipe connector, causing pipe connection problems.